


Crowned

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Nanny Knows Best [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “No, Nanny, that’s not how you do it."“Isn’t it, my dear one?” Crowley replied. “Then do show me, Warlock, how do you do it?”





	Crowned

“No, Nanny, that’s not how you do it,” Warlock said, and Aziraphale turned, watching Crowley’s face as his eyebrows raised, his dark-painted lips turning up just slightly, minutely, at his corners, leaning back just a little. He was poised very gracefully on the picnic blanket, his knees together, his feet to the side, and he withdrew his hands obediently from the daisy chain, folding them obediently in his lap.

“Isn’t it, my dear one?” Crowley replied. “Then _do_ show me, Warlock, how _do_ you do it?”

“Like this,” Warlock said, and with slightly clumsy fingers - although they were getting more dexterous by the day, and they were good, strong hands, Aziraphale thought, he’d be just splendid if he kept up with his guitar (or at least, that was what he caught himself thinking, sometimes, before he remembered what the boy _was_ ) - he made a little cut just below the head of the next daisy, cutting it through.

“But that’s too high,” Crowley said. “What sort of daisy chain can you make like that?”

“ _No_ ,” Warlock retorted, and Aziraphale felt a heated warmth rise in his chest at the way Crowley stifled his fond laugh, his fingers hovering over his lips for only a moment before he drew his hand away again. Warlock worked diligently on the little crown, just like Aziraphale had shown him, although he fumbled slightly when he came to the end, and turned to Aziraphale for help.

“Here, let me show you, my lad,” Aziraphale murmured, dropping to his knees on the grass, and he closed the gap on the crown, making sure that Warlock could see how he did it. 

Warlock beamed at him with his toothy smile - albeit missing one or two teeth, at the moment - and oh, the _emotion_ coming from him, the contentment, the affection, the delight! How could a boy made of evil incarnate radiate such _love_?

“See, Nanny,” Warlock said, getting to his feet, and Aziraphale watched, his mouth dry, his very heart dizzy with the love in the air, as Warlock gently tugged Crowley’s hat aside, placing the crown of daisies on the top of Crowley’s hair. A wave of affection _rushed_ from him, and Aziraphale put his hand on his own chest, feeling the beat of his own full heart. “You do it like _this_. It’s not a _necklace_ , it’s a crown. It’s way more diggy-fied.”

“Dignified, dear,” Crowley whispered, but then took the boy by the hips and pulled him into his lap, pressing kisses to the top of his hair. Warlock laughed and kicked and struggled, but Crowley kept on, and Aziraphale felt so immensely happy that tears nearly brimmed at his eyes.

“Nanny! Nanny, no!”

Crowley let him go, and Warlock sat, breathing heavily, still giggling as he sat on Crowley’s knees.

“Now we have to make one for Brother Francis,” Warlock said. “But out of dandelions.”

"Oh? Why dandelions?” Aziraphale asked.

“‘Cause you and Nanny are different. Can’t have the same crown.”

“We’re not so different,” Aziraphale said.

“Don’t you listen to that man, Warlock,” Crowley murmured, although he was still smiling, and he adjusted his sunglasses just slightly. “Dandelions it is. Off you pop then, to pick some.”

Crowley and Aziraphale sat there together, watching the boy run over the grass, and when they each sighed softly - and they did, because they were the same, in that - they did it as one. 


End file.
